Big Brother
by YukoLaconic
Summary: After Link survives many serious injuries, he is healed by his shadow, but there's a catch; Dark Link gets to be in control, and live life as a "regular" hylian. Through this connection, they work there way up the royal chain and lead an army against Ganondorf's incoming evil forces to once again, save Hyrule. [Rated M for future content.] R&R for more chapters! :-)
1. PilotPrologue

Big Brother

My hands were sore and spotted with blisters, and my feet ached from hours of combat. The vision in my right eye was dissipating as the gashes and wounds drained the blood from my body. My limbs were becoming cold, numb, and discolored, and I was having an incredibly difficult time sucking air into my lungs. I was hopeless for escape, but as long as I could move my legs, I kept running. Every few seconds I'd lose my footing in the thick underbrush of this part of the forest, but I'd quickly pick myself right back up and keep running. Nothing but the loss of my legs could stop me now, as I was far ahead of the demon. Suddenly, I saw light peak through the trees. Feeling adrenaline rushing into my veins, I ran as fast as I could for that acute spectrum of light without another thought. Glancing back I saw that the demon had somehow managed to catch up with me, his hand extending to grab me; but I sprinted beyond his reach just in time. Unfortunately, I did not noticed where I was until I fell through the air and landed on a rocky hill, back-first. Tumbling down, the skin on my back was torn repeatedly, and my neck felt as if it could snap off with the very next roll. I couldn't managed to get my ground but it was too late. Once I hit the bottom of the steep hill, my skull smacked against a jagged rock, splitting it open in the back. My blood bubbled against the steaming rock and my eyes were foggy. I looked up at the cliff where I fell, and saw the familiar demon standing there; and although disoriented, I knew I saw that humanoid-seeming demon change in appearance. At first he had black, smokey skin, red eyes, white hair and a black tunic, but then I saw him fade into a pale-white skin and black hair, but the same red eyes and black clothing. As my eyelids drooped, I saw the man turn around, and calmly walk away from his work. I wasn't conscious long enough to calculate where he was headed, but I did see something odd: he looked just like me...

The first thing I noticed when I woke, was the intense, humming pain. It would become more and more intense then slowly dissipate, but it would always be there. My ears were ringing too loudly for me to listen to my surroundings, and it was as if my eyes were glued shut. I could barely breathe with how much pain I was in; struggling to lift my chest, yet I even tried to move any part of my body. I felt a cool breeze caress my cheek and a fur blanket covering the lower half of my body. I shivered painfully as I felt the need to cough, but swallowed it back and tried, repeatedly, to force my eyes open. Finally, after several attempts, I managed to peel open my eyes just a slit. There was a thick, slimy film covering my eyes, but I could see well enough to tell I was indoors. As the ringing died down I blinked hard, getting rid of most of the slimy residue, and looked around. I was unable to move my head, but I could see far enough to spot a tall, and thin elderly woman. She was draped in an apron and wore a long, purple dress. Pearls surrounded her neck and diamonds hung from her hylian ears. I must've been found by someone and brought to castle town. I struggled to capture her attention, but only air came out when I tried to speak. Frustrated, I closed my eyes and tried again; a painful groan escaping my chapped lips. That worked well enough to at least grab the woman's attention, but I need to ask her questions.

She spun around and stared, as I glanced over at her. Her face lit up with shock written all over it as she shouted: "He's awake! He's finally awake!"

She ran to the door, flinging it open and ordering the guards to go get "her". I noticed that a shorter guard had peaked into the room, glancing at me with wide-eyes. I was confused and didn't understand what the fuss was all about. I was injured thoroughly enough to die, yes, but why the hell would these strangers care so much about me? I sighed quietly and watched as the white-haired, red-eyed woman scrambled items all over the desk she was standing over earlier, until she picked up a piece of premium paper with hylian print on it; smiling joyously. I swallowed despite the soreness of my dry throat and spoke weakly, "who the hell are you people," before screwing up on "people" and coughing horrendously.

The woman rose her brow and managed a soft smile. "Oh, I see. You must have lost some of your memory through that terrible head injury you had. Maybe I can help you," she began as she grabbed a seat beside the bed I was in. I stared at her, watching her speak largely with her hands as if I were a foreigner. "I," she points two coned hands to herself, "am Impa; guardian of, not the castle, but your ruler. I also take the positions of being her councilor, day-planner, secretary, makeup artist, mercenary, friend and mother. I am responsible for everything that ever so slightly even involves or effects her or simply someone close to her, at all."

I stared, silent for a long while until I managed to speak a little more. "Where am I? W-Who is the other woman you called for," I wheezed.

Cracking a slight smile, she nodded, "You sure are in for a surprise." I narrowed my eyes, confused before she continued. "What /do/ you remember anyway?"

I paused to think, "I remember a-" I coughed and sighed. "I remember a shadow man and a pale man-me in two different... forms." Frustrated, I closed my eyes, speaking softer, "I don't know, I don't remember much about my childhood either. I only remember... well, me: Link Marq Harkinian. I'm just a peasant-a ranch hand at some place called "Ordon". I can only assume that-"

I was interrupted by a woman, letting herself in. She was tuned and refined, and her posture showed that she had quite a bit of poise. All together, she was basically... elegant. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Hero of Twilight," she teased subtly.

"He remembers very little about himself, or anything else really," Impa informed her.

"I see," she proceeded. "Well, then it is only polite to introduce myself properly." she sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. "I... I am Princess Zelda. You knew me on a first-name basis, for I am-" she paused. "I was your friend."

"Zelda," I whispered, startling her.

"You speak!?" Her face showed more shock than anything else.

Swallowing hard, confused, I nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, I do?" I noticed her cheeks flush darker than the makeup she had on. Uncomfortable, I continued, "Where am I? What even happened to me?"

She stared as she answered, "Ilia, your friend, told me everything." She grabbed my numb hand and continued, "You left Ordon to 'get away from it all'. Ilia was the one who noticed how you were gone longer than you usually are, so she went looking for you. When she couldn't find you within the forest, she asked the village people for help. We they couldn't find you they prayed to the goddesses for help. When that prayer went unanswered, Ilia rode Epona all the way to the castle, instead of writing the letter that would have killed you." Sighing, she cleared her throat, certainly disturbed by her own words. "I sent the three surrounding provinces in search of you-your body," she struggled, trying to hide her emotions.

Impa continued for her, trying help me understand. "We found you that day, unconscious, but alive. Your body was covered in wounds-blood and dirt, and your head was split open behind you left ear. You may have noticed how your right eye is... damaged."

I weakly blinked a few times, realizing the severity of my eye injury. I was blind in my right eye. Swallowing away the lump in my throat, I started to panic. "H-How long was I out? Why can't I move?"

Impa and Zelda exchanged looks before Zelda stood up, letting go of my hand and getting a sheet of paper off of the table. Holding it up, she examined it's contents carefully and cleared her throat. "Today is first of August, and we found you on the twenty-seventh of June. So this means you've been out for exactly thirty-four days."

"T-Thats six weeks..." I mumbled to myself as I started to feel faint. I frantically scrambled to sit up, my arms doing all of the work. Fully panicking now, I started to shout, tugging the stitches on my throat. "Why can't I move my legs?" I started to wheeze again, coughing more.

Impa pressed her hand against my bare chest and hushed me, the pain making me hiss. Glaring at her, I caught my breath and eased back on my elbows. "You were found at the bottom of a steep, rocky hill. You've had to have fallen from it to obtain these injuries. Although, some wounds seem to show struggle of other natures-as if you were in a difficult battle before the fall," Impa paused, "The point is, we believe you broke your back, but we can't be sure, because you had a twig stuck inside of your thigh, showing through the other end. You're lucky you didn't cut any serious blood vessels."

I sighed shakily and closed my eyes as I tilted my head back. "Goddesses, help me."

Zelda set the sheet of paper back down and brushed her hand against my forehead. I opened my eyes to look up at her as she pulled her hand back. "The fever's finally gone... How do you feel?"

"Well I don't know princess," I glared. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of my life."

Impa sighed and turned away. "Zelda, let's let him get some rest; It's getting late." Zelda nodded and followed her out.

I growled, "Wait, I'm not even tired," but was ignored. I stared at the door for a long while until my gazed was interrupted by a foot step inside the chamber.

"I thought they'd never leave," he smirked as he jumped down from the window. "I've never seen you ask so many questions. Who knew you were so clueless?" He was mocking me. My head started to ache as I sat up and tried to focus my vision on the figure. It was one of the figures I remembered from earlier; smokey, black skin, shadowy, red eyes and dead, white hair. His black clothes helped his move with the shadows as he walked closer and closer to my bed. Leaning down into the corner of my neck, he whispered in my ear, "I will save you, little brother," then in a quick eruption of shadows and smoke he became the other figure: pale, with white skin and black hair. He caressed my cheek and ran his fingers along the edge of my jaw, laughing quietly.I was silenced by the demon's touch as he made my marked hand ache in a stinging pain. He continued his little game, pulling away after a long moment of silence and locking his bloody eyes with mine. "I will make you whole and healthy, and guide you like a responsible big brother should, okay Link?"

I closed my eyes and shivered, frozen as I shakily replied, "Y-Yes, okay," stuck like a broken record.

He smiled bigger, his fangs bleeding through the suspected innocent smile. Pinching my nose he opened my jaw and gently blew into my mouth, filling my body with life essence-with energy. My heart suddenly stopped beating, making me struggle to suck in air, but once it started to beat again, I noticed how I could feel my legs, and when I opened my eyes, I could see through both just fine. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that he was gone. I blinked a few times before lifting my marked hand. The golden glow was surrounded by purple-black veins, popping out under my skin. I shivered and slowly, fully sat up. "Don't worry, you're okay now, brother," he echoed in my head. I shook my head and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over my body. I was still covered in scars but my bones were healed, nor did the wound in my leg hurt anymore. I felt like I never even got into the accident in the first place.

Standing, I walked closer to the window and looked at the triforce piece more closely. I gently guided my fingers up my arm, following the dark veins until they ended along my neck like the mouth of a river. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply, in and out. I looked around the room and found a wardrobe. Inside, I found a white top and some tan pants to wear. After straightening myself out I took a few things off of the table and got down on the ground. Looking under the door I spotted two guards; one on each side. Breaking a pair of scissors in two, I removed the spring, straightened it out, wiring it so that the handles were connected. Pulling the tips of the scissor halves together, I bent a paper clip into the shape of a jagged question mark and wedged the scissor tips in the hole, before twisting and bending the neck of the paper clip into the space between the blades. Finally, I placed a crumbled piece of paper in between the shape's arch and slide it under the door so both guards would see it. Just as I planned, the guard to my left picked up the makeshift device, putting it under pressure, and making it explode in his face. Spooked, the guard flinched and looked at the other. I quickly shot up onto my feet and hid behind the door hinge against the wall. The door eased open as the first guard entered the room. He slowly approached the bed, with the other guard standing in the door, armed. In one quick, smooth complication of maneuvers, I slammed the door shut and hooked the chair, from the table, under the doorknob. The guard behind the door starting yelling, and the one inside slowly turned towards me with his hands up. I briskly walked behind him and pulled his arms back, tightly tying rope around his wrists. "Lead me out of here safely, and I won't kill you."

The man was still for a moment. "Let him go, Joseph."

I heard the guard step back and murmur, "Alright," before I kicked away the chair and opened the door, pushing the guard out through the doorway.

"Take me off of castle grounds, and be sure that I'm clear of any guards from then on." I urged him forward, letting him lead the way out. I was led through many hallways and staircases, and passed many guards along the way, and was uninterrupted until I reached the main floors. As I started to cross the throne room, I realized that I was being followed, and it sounded like a group. I stopped in the middle of the room and sighed, "Sorry," before I snapped the man's neck, turning to face the other guards, as he dropped. "I suggest you let me go," I tested, keeping my voice low and soft.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go yet," the leader of the group smirked.

I eyed them for a mere moment before quickly darting for the exit, sprinting as fast as I could while they chased after me, swords unsheathed and bows loaded. I was almost to the town square when I slid and fell hard on my back. I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut at the seismic pain, but it wasn't until I opened them that I found I was surrounded. "Y-You can't exactly kill me... Did you forget who I am?" Some of the guards exchanged questioning looks before one behind me kicked me in the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate some feedback if at all possible-whether it's positive or negative doesn't matter. My second chapter is almost done, but please let me know if I should continue it; although, I assure you it does get better. Ideas and opinions on to how to continue the story are welcome. Thanks again!:)


	2. Chaos

I winced when woke up, the sun shining straight into my eyes. Slowly, I sat up and scanned the room. I was on a couch in a large, luxurious room, decorated with billion-rupee artworks. I moaned in pain as I slowly stood up, looking over my weak body. I swallowed and quietly walked up to the huge bed, carefully turning the woman's face towards me so I could see who it was. Zelda? Jumping back, I began to look around for a date, finding a mainland calendar claiming that today, was August, the second. I gasped and stumbled back, knocking over a table, topped with a vase, and falling down on my back. My heart thumped heavily as I realized how long I was out.

"Link?" I looked up at her, shaking a little. "Your hand..." I looked down at my hand and scrambled to my feet, holding my injured hand with my other /uninjured/ hand. There was a piece of pottery stuck in my hand from the vase that had broken when I fell. I looked to Zelda for help, a little scared. She urged me to come closer and took my hand. "Take in a deep breath and hold it." I did as she asked and held my breath. She touched the broken pottery, and I look away. "On three... One... Two..." She ripped it out of my hand, making me groaned in pain. "Three." She quickly wrapped a white cloth around my bloody hand and smiled as she did. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I shot her an irritated glare and sighed when I looked away. "What spooked ya'?" She let go of my hand and got comfortable, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"The calendar," I mumbled, looking at my marked hand, then at my injured hand, and back.

"What? Did a finger go missing too," she joked.

"No, I just thought..." I stopped myself, still bothered by something having to do with my marked hand.

"Thought... what?" She stood up and walked over to me in her silky, white nightgown., looking over my arm.

Uncomfortable, I stepped away and faced her. "Forget it-it's nothing and it doesn't matter right now anyway. I thought you'd be just a little shocked that I'm still alive. I've been out /at least/ since late June."

Her comfortable smile disappeared at my words before she stepped away, leaning against a bedpost with her back to me. "Oh, I see... Your overall memory is restored, but the knowledge you obtained yesterday is gone." Her eyes widened, "Wait, then this must mean..." She spun around and stared at me, her bottom lip quivering. "What happened to you, Link? What happened before you fell?"

I returned the gaze and slid my hands into my pant's pockets, clearing my throat and rolling my shoulders. "Well, let's just say I ran into an old playmate." She looked confused, about to question me further, but I beat her to it. "My shadow came back to be; looking for a real, sensitive, Hylian body to live in, but I fought for my body. I guess he overpowered me or just found an advantage of other origins I wasn't aware of. He chased after me when I ditched the battle, and he would've taken my body if I never escaped through that damn hill." I looked away towards a window, and chewed my bottom lip. "I thought I was going to die-I thought I /knew/ I was going to die," I shook my head, frustrated.

"Link... What's wrong that you're not telling me?" She carefully approached me.

"You wouldn't understand. It's my business, not yours." I struggled to speak to her, too busy trying to mask my emotions.

"Link..." She gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Please."

I shook my shoulder and walked over to the door. "I'm going to get some air. Call me when dinner's ready." I left the room, bumping shoulders with one of the four guards around Zelda'a room. I shot the man a glare and went on my way, uninterrupted this time. I finally left the castle and began my walk through castle town. I purchased a small loaf of bread and a bag of rice along the way, before stopping by Thelma's Inn. I sat up front, along the bar, and ordered a heavy glass of rum. I took a swig and ran a hand along the back of my neck, far too stressed out and confused for one day. After an hour or two, having had only three drinks, I left the inn and made the short walk to the fields. I called for Epona, and waited for her to come. Within a few minutes she arrived, fully dressed in her bridle, reins, saddle, and packs. I tethered the bag of rice to her tack, and sent her to Ordon with it. Enjoying the bread, I slowly made my way back to the castle, taking the scenic route. I liked to see the children's shops from time to time. It reminded me of what my childhood could've been; however, it was a lost cause. Everyone was afraid of me when I was kid. They all thought I was some sort of monster, and that my mother was the demon who didn't want me. I was the class "weirdo," and Ilia was my only friend through it all. Who would've thought of me to be the one man that goes out of his way and protects his kingdom from the forces of evil. I eventually made it to the castle and let myself in. I explored the hallways, passing by the dining room, and several of the guard's quarters until I came across an empty ballroom with a grand piano. I glanced up and down the hallway and inside the room, making sure I was alone before walking over to the instrument and sitting down in front of the ivory keys. My fingers tingled as they rested on top of the keys, and after one, deep breath, I started to play Chopin's Nocturne, Op. 72, No. 1, my fingers gently prodding the correct notes, changing pressures to accommodate for the emotion needed in the piece. I was so used to these keys from my years in school, and I remembered this particular work so well, that when I closed my eyes, not a single note was wrong. When the song came to an end, I relaxed my arms and opened my eyes. Suddenly, I realized I was being watched and looked up. "Impa?"

"Link, I heard that you remembered everything again. I was just looking for some proof." She smirked, as she leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed. "You're a very good piano player."

"Thank you," I murmured, giving her a glance to the side before turning to look away from her, a little embarrassed. "My good friend Ilia taught me when I was little."

She smiled and walked over to me, giving me her hand. "C'mon, the council wishes to speak with you."

I nodded and politely took her hand, getting up and following her. She led me to the back of the castle, through the library and up a set of stairs. The council's meeting room was above the library. They all stood when I entered the room, and Zelda motioned to where I would be seated today. I went over to my chair and sat down with everyone else, a little nervous around them nicely dressed fellows, while I'm wearing dirty, worn, baggy ghost clothes.

A polite young man with blond hair and facial hair cleared his throat and spoke softly to Zelda. "I was brought here because of him?" He glanced over at me, his eyes screaming hatred.

Zelda just seemed to appear irritated as she replied, "Devon, relax and do your job. He's not here to reassume the position of your arch rival, he's here to discuss how he developed his injuries."

I ignored Devon's remark, and yet he continued, "The boy is a commoner, he does not belong here," he whispered.

I sighed and stood up. "Maybe he's right Princess. I'll just let myself out."

With Zelda's cheeks bright red, she shot up out of her seat, furious. "Link, stop! Devon you little twit, if you speak once more of Link's being here being a negative thing, I will forbid you from eating at the royal dining table for eternity," she growled, before sighing irritatedly and sitting down.

The man was silent.

"Link, tell us everything about the day of your injuries, please," requested Zelda.

I glanced at the other five men and slowly shrugged. "Well, I went off on one of my 'trips away from home' for some time, and one night I decided to go on a late walk..." I paused to think. "I could hardly see where I was going and got lost heading back. Thats when I ran into my shadow character, perceived by Gannon, who calls himself 'Dark Link' or 'Shadow'. We fought steadily until dawn, but by sunrise I was far too injured to continue the battle. This shadow seemed to think otherwise and did not wish to let me go free. So, I had to run instead of dying, of course, but I wasn't quite fast enough. Even with my head start, he caught up to me and almost captured me. If it weren't for that hill, I'd probably be dead."

"What a shame," murmured Devon, who immediately after commenting, receiving a sharp jab in the side with an iron elbow.

I glared for a second before proceeding with my explanation. "You see, he wanted my body to join the living world, but that would mean exercising my soul-basically killing what makes me, me."

One of the council men spoke up, "Do you know anything more about this shadow replicant?"

I sighed and shrugged loosely. "He knows all of my moves, has the forces of evil on his side, learns new moves quicker than I, has a solid and shadow form, and is just like me... except evil."

Zelda folded her hands and looked in my eyes. "How interesting, but what about his whereabouts? Do you have any clue of where he could be right now?"

"I saw him turn back to Faron Woods before I passed out." The council men started to converse with each other, Zelda included. I went quiet and slugged down against my seat, confused.

After a boring, ten-minute conversation, Zelda broke up the group and smiled towards me. "You may leave now."

I stared for a minute before turning away and leaving the room. I decided to browse the castle's library selections, and came across quite a few treasurable reads. I sat down in a nice, big chair and read away. I read bits and pieces of diverse books, whether it be fictional or factual. With each book I'd learn something new, and after and hour of reading, I was interrupted. "Zelda?"

"Link," she began, grabbing a stool and sitting beside me, facing me, "I think you should tell me what you were really doing that day you decided to go on... a vacation."

I looked down and closed my book, suspicious. "What?"

"I know that there was no tent nor any sign of your campsite... which could only mean that you're lying to me.

"I would never lie to you..." I glanced up at her and cleared my throat, "Ah, well you know; non-jokingly."

"This is no matter to be joking about, Link."

I sighed and got up, putting away the books. "Zelda Annmarie Harkinian, have you ever known me to lie to you on any matter nearly as serious as this one?" I finished returning the books and turned to face her.

She sighed and struggle to spit out the word "no". "I'm sorry, you're right-I'm overreacting when some bandit or traveler probably just took your things and set it up to make it seem as if you were lost or... something like that I suppose."

"See? Everything's alright, so just let it go," I smiled, sitting on an arm of the chair.

Getting up out of her chair, she walked up to me and gave me her marked hand. I took it, curious, as I down at her, waiting. "Although, it doesn't hurt to look again," she closed her eyes, holding my hand tighter.

Freaked out, I yanked it away and stiffened up. "I should go and get ready for dinner."

She was silent, before slowly returning her hand to be held by her other. Staring at me, she asked quietly, "I never knew you were so miserable in Ordon, but... it's no reason to run off and... attempt suicide."

I sighed heavily, attempting to block her out. "It's none of your business, and anyhow, I've gotta go get ready," I shot up and headed for the door.

Zelda suddenly seemed... angry, as she shouted to her guards, "Don't let him exit the room."

So they guarded the door, armed and ready to attack me without hesitation. I stopped and rubbed the back of my neck, frustrated with her.

"Talk."

I took a sat back down in the chair and ran my hand over my forehead. "Well uh... incase you weren't aware, my life is useless now-I, am without purpose. Epona's too old for constant adventures, Ilia got married, the old house is falling apart, I've almost been raped nearly three times by girls I don't even know, and my best friends lives in a castle full of people who hate my guts." I ran a hand through my hair and looked away from her. "I don't want to keep living like this-I want to belong where I can't belong."

She was silent.

I sighed and closed my eyes, speaking softly, "I went away, into the forest, to hang myself. I'm sorry."

"Link, tell me about your wounds," she quieted her voice.

Hesitating, I lifted up my shirt and ran my fingers along a long scar, in the shape of a "C" placed over my heart. "I begged the goddess who protects the forest to forgive me, and I cut in front of him. I was later revived by him." Next, I lightly brushed my finger against several other scars. "These, are from Dark Link. As I was traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, I ran into him, and he automatically fought me without explanation. He over powered me... or tweaked a move in order to defeat me, but either way it worked. I fled the battle but was chased." I moved my hand over the dent in the back of my head, moving it down to my thigh in the middle of my sentence. "I shouldn't of survived after that fall, there's no way. It's impossible..." I was silent for a moment, before looking up at Zelda, searching for an emotion from her.

"Link... but you /did/ survive. That's what's important, okay?" She rested her marked hand on mine and smiled.

I stared at her hand for a long time, thinking of how she really wouldn't understand, but at least she tried to. "Why. Why is my life so important?"

Caught, she laughed awkwardly and looked me in my eyes. "Link, you're the hero of our time, and you're job's not done yet."

I glared at her mumbling, "So I'm just your little puppet then?"

"You don't understand, you're more than that, you're... you're..." She paused to think. "Dammit Link, you just have to learn how to settle down. No wonder Ilia drifted away from you, because you're always going somewhere else. You've got to understand-no one wants to travel twenty-four seven..."

I was silent.

"Link, obviously finding a wife to settle down with won't be too hard for you."

I rubbed my forehead and stood up. "You can't. Change. Me." I glared at her, and she was wide-eyes as she gazed back. "I am who I am, and if you can't except that, then..." I rubbed my shoulder, stressed out. "Then I guess we just can't be friends anymore."

"You're reacting like a child, Link." She stared at me with her bold eyes, one-hundred percent serious. "You may leave now."

"..." Just leaving the room, I passed the guards by quickly. I left the castle and headed into Castle Town, following the path to Thelma's Inn. "I just don't understand why settling down is such a big deal to everybody. I thought friends helped and supported each other, but I guess Zelda is exempt from that saying," I thought to myself. I stepped into Thelma's Inn and found myself a seat at the bar. "Thel, are you here?" The bar was empty, yet soon enough Thelma showed up, cleaning a glass.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you today," she asked as she smiled.

I glanced around and shrugged, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, we're closed today sweetie, but you're always welcome here." She set the glass down in front of me. "What can I get'chu tonight?"

I sighed and looked behind her for a moment. "How much is your heaviest?"

She spun around and grabbed a large, glass bottle, setting it down beside my glass. "Two-hundred rupees per shot."

"Eh," I paused to think, "how much is the bottle?"

She rose a brow, surprised. "Honey, you're gonna have to stay here overnight if you want the whole bottle to drink up..."

"How much?"

She sighed, "Twelve-hundred rupees."

I reached for my wallet and sifted out the right amount, handing it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem dear, I just hope you don't carry that much money with you all the time. You never know who's gonna pickpocket you."

I popped open the bottle and took it straight from the bottle, letting it burn my throat. "That hits the spot," I smirked.

"If ya' don't mind my asking..." I gazed up at her, rising a brow. "Why are you drinking so heavily tonight anyway?"

I set the bottle down and stretched my arms."Mmm, well the lil' lady Zelbear had been telling me how I need to settle down with a wife. I keep telling her 'no, I want to explore', but she could care less." I took another gulp.

"You know Rinku, that /girl/, the princess, has a thing for you."

"Wha'd she get me?"

"No, Link, she's crushing on you-she like-likes you." Thelma sat behind her counter.

I thought about it a moment. "I'll drink to that," I chugged some more.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You don't believe me?"

I smirked and leaned over the counter, whispering to her, "Not a word."

"Fine, then kiss her."

"The lady's idiot guards will neuter me alive, if I so much as hugged her. Besides, what's a kiss gonna prove?" I took a big swig.

"Sweetie. If she kisses back, then she likes you." She supported her head on her arms and stared at me.

I sighed and chugged more. "Sure, why not..." She smiled real big and giggled all sequelly like. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "It's just a kiss, it's no big deal."

"Promise me that you'll do it, Link."

"I promise I'm gonna kiss Princess Zelda," I groaned a little irritated.

"Boy, you sure are gonna be mighty upset when you become sober," she chuckled.

"Whadda'ya mean? I'm sober /now/, I assure you." I grinned, finishing the bottled in one full chug.

"Oh boy..." She shook her head and made me up a warm cup of milk. "Here, you need something aside from alcohol in your system right now that you can keep down."

My smile fell clumsily as I took the cup. "What's this crap?"

"Please, just drink it." She stepped away from me, taking the empty liquor bottle to the trash.

I glared at her and chugged it all at once, setting the cup down with a great big smirk. "May I leave now?"

She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. "You were never here then..."

I shot up out of my seat and left the bar, looking around to figure out where I am, before heading straight for the castle. Along the way, a cuccoo started following alongside me. I glanced down at the bird, stiff, and shivered. "It sees me-maybe if I don't look at it, it'll stay calm and go away," I thought, walking faster. It started to jump and skip after me, forcing me to run. I sprinted as fast as I could, knocking people out of the way as if I were a bowling ball. I quickly glanced behind me to see if it was clear, but instead, I ended up running into someone and quickly twisting in midair to support the stranger's fall. "Good goddess, I've had enough for one year." My head throbbed as I caught my breath, but as opened my eyes, there was the cuccoo looking down at me. "Dammit," I grumbled before looking to see who was on top of me. My eyes widened when I saw it was a woman. Pulling my arms back, she pushed off my chest and stumbled to her feet, dusting herself off. I slowly pushed myself up and stared at her. For once, there's an attractive and mature-seeming woman who's actually shorter than me. She had emerald-green eyes, long, red hair, and soft olive skin. With an orange sundress and a beautiful floral hat, she was perfect from head to toe.

"Watch where you're going next time, jerk," she sputtered.

I sighed thinking, "It was too good to be true." "I-I'm terribly sorry miss. Uhm," I struggled. I was still dizzy from the alcohol. "I'm sorry, would you like to maybe... get a coffee tomorrow morning-at Thelma's? It'll be my treat-an innocent apology."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. Maybe in another life time, kid." She spun around and started to head back in the opposite direction of the castle.

"Kid?" I glared at her and shouted, "Fine, but I tell ya' you're missing out!" I turned back to the castle, peeved off for the last time I threw open the entrance doors, marching past the guards and heading over to the dinning room. I peaked around the hall corner and noticed to guards at the entrance of of dining area. I straightened up my clothes and walked up to one of them, patting them on the shoulder with a smooth, "Step aside," before striding into the dining room headed straight for Zelda. I came up to her seat, pulled it out and pulling her up by the collar of her dress, I brought her against my chest and kissed her deeply, gently biting her lip. After a moment, I pulled away and licked my lips, the most confident I've ever been. Zelda on the other hand was shaking, embarrassed and frightened.

Devon stood up and adjusted the napkin around his neck. "That is not how we address suitors in this castle, Link."

"Leek? Like leek soup," joked a guard, him and a few other guards cracking up.

Frustrated, I flipped off the jokester and looked at Zelda for a long while. "I guess you don't like me after all. Thelma was wrong, huh?" I turned away from her and looked around, everyone was either staring at me and whispering about me to a friend. Sighing, I started to leave yelling back, "Don't panic Devon, she's smarter not to choose me." I left and headed into the empty kitchen. I searched for a while before finding rice. Boiling water, I poured in enough rice for myself and waited a while for it to cook. When it was done, I made myself a bowl, went upstairs to a high tower, escaped out the window and situated myself on top of a stone, indoor walkway. I began to eat, enjoying each bite of sweet, sweet rice. I surveyed castle town, seeing the business slow to a smooth stop. Looking straight down, I realized how I was at least forty stories up in the air. I shivered, never having been very fond of heights. I quickly finished my bowl of rice and stood up, sliding back in through the window and heading back to the kitchen. I set my dishes down on the marble counter of the kitchen and turned around to face Devon. "Are you following me?"

He smirked, "Heh, no, I'm not." He eased his way around me, choosing his every step very carefully. I stiffened and glared, following him with my eyes, watching his every move. "Why did you kiss your... sister?"

"Sister? We're not related, aside from the Hylian heritage, bub. So whatever you have shoved up you ass, you'd better let it go," I growled, noticing how he stopped in front of a knife containment unit.

"Ooh... Link, are you drunk?" His smirk grew like grass, disgusting me.

"I had a... drink, this afternoon. I'm not drunk no more," I countered.

"Heh, heh, heh... well Link, I've scanned your files, and saw your /full/ name," he paused, licking his lips. "Link Marq Harkinian... were you aware of Zelda's full name?"

I was still and silent, watching his fingers twitch.

"Zelda Annmarie Harkinian," he continued, speaking louder and clear. He continued to pace around me, looking me up and down. "Do you know your parents, Link? Do you know what happened to them?" I was still quiet, and he could only laugh at me mumbling, "Your mother was a pathetic whore-a prostitute. She was so pathetic, she had to sell her body to dirty strangers."

I narrowed my eyes, slowly starting to grit my teeth.

"Your dad was a loser. He didn't die in battle, he left your mother when she got pregnant. Back in the day when Gannon would terrorize Hyrule, he pursued your mother into the woods 60 hours after she gave birth and she gave you away to an adventuring villager in those woods. She was later killed as an example to surviving Hylians."

I froze up, letting my guard down as I thought about it.

"You're just a mistake-you don't belong here, or anywhere," he growled behind my ear.

"You're the pathetic one, making up lies to take advantage of me. You know nothing of my parents nor my village."

"I know that you are your mother's second child," he grinned, sitting up on a counter.

I slowly turned to face him, confused. "Lies. Everything you say is a lie."

"Your mother's first child was Zelda, who was delivered to the Kaporil Orphanage so that your mother could continue working to at least support herself. She never cared about either of you," he chuckled quietly.

"Shut up..." I growled, backing up against the counter.

"Don't you want to know the truth? That your suicide would've really gone unnoticed..."

"Shut up!" I shouted, shoving a knife into his heart, resting my fist against his hip. The blood covered my fist, before he went cold and collapsed. I looked at my floating, bloody fist and trembled. "Oh no..." I whispered, short of breath with my eyes wide. I stepped back, wobbly as I realized what I've done.

"Good work, my brother..." laughed a voice similar to my own. I looked around before being tapped on a shoulder. "Boo." I jumped and spun around to face the other counter.

"You..."

* * *

Well... Literally chaos. Sooooo Dark Link is controlling Link without Link's knowing... Well shit. R&R please


End file.
